Earth-24/GeoPolitics
Politics US Politics: The US is currently run by President Arthur Merlyn with Vice President Sam Lane. He has ably guided the country through Merge and remains popular as a result. International Relations: The world is more cooperative internationally at least on the surface. The USSR collapsed in the 90's and there has been nearly complete nuclear disarmament world-wide due to super powered beings proving those sorts of weapons, at least when delivered by missile, ineffective. The shift towards other sources of power besides fossil fuels has drastically reduced the power of the Middle East causing widespread poverty and political instability. A situation that has not been helped by the deaths and arrest of the ruling family of Kahndaq and the destruction of Bialya. Terrorism remains a threat through HIVE, Kobra and other organizations and world-wide Intergang seems to retain a firm grip on organized crime. Rogue nations like Yurgovia, Gamorra and Qurac continue to be a thorn in the side of international relations. Interstellar Relations: The people of Earth-24 are aware of the existence of aliens, after all Superman is an alien, as is Starfire, the Martian Manhunter and others. Some, like G. Gordon Godfrey distrust aliens (which is rational after all they've attacked Earth on at least four known occasions) while others welcome them. MORE TO COME Interdimensional Relations: Pretty much everyone knows about Earth-24800 but what they know is mostly rumor, things like they don't like superheroes, and have different names for cities like New York, or Los Angeles. As yet, few have crossed over, and the governments are still working out how relations will work and if this situation of joined worlds will last. Geography The geography of Earth-24 is somewhat different than that of our Earth. Even the eastern Coast of the United States looks different due to the asteroid that destroyed and sunk Atlantis. US Cities Metropolis Located in roughly the same area as NYC. The city came to prominence when an earthquake damaged NYC and Metropolis stepped in pick up the slack. As such Metropolis is the east coast's biggest city (11 million people). Home to Superman. Gotham City Located on the coast of New Jersey around the area that Little Egg Harbour and Great Bay occupy in our world. It is a major city with a population of 9 million. Home to the Bat Family. Star City Premier city of Southern California. Replaces Los Angeles. Home to the Green Arrow, Black Canary (I and II) and it's suburb of La Jolla is home to Gen-13. Keystone and Central Cities Keystone and Central Cities replaces Kansas City. Divided by the Missouri Rivers, Central City is on the Missouri side and Keystone on the Kansas side. Each is it’s state’s largest city and both cities are a major hub of industry and business for the Midwest. Home to the Flash. Countries Atlantis A technologically and magically advanced civilization located on the floor of the North Atlantic. Formerly isolationist but has become more involved on the world stage due to the work of it's king Orin II better known as Aquaman a member of the Justice League. Atlantis is a member of the United Nations and is represented by Garth, the first Aqualad. Bialya A kingdom that occupies what would be the northwestern portion of Yemen in our world and borders on Qurac on the western border. In 2004 Black Adam slaughtered 90% of the population leaving the country destabilized and at the mercy of it's neighbours. It's monarch Queen Bee is currently in exile on Gamorra. Corto Maltese An island nation off the coasts of Venezuela and Guyana. Home to communist forces during the 1980s. Gammora A technological playground for the the wealthy located in the South China Sea near the mouth of the Straights of Malacca. The country is on several watch lists and currently under sanction due to it's support of terrorism. Kahndaq A nation on the Sinai Peninsula ruled by superhuman Black Adam and his wife Isis until 2004 when Black Adam attacked Bialya and was defeated by Stormwatch. In 2007 it was turned over to a new civilian government after UN peacekeepers were deployed to keep it stable. Markovia A small European nation located on the borders of France, Belgium and Luxembourg. Qurac Located on the Arabian peninsula in roughly the same place as the United Arab Emirates. Home to a repressive dictatorship and sponsor of terrorism. It's capital is Abu Dhabi. Santa Prisca Poor island nation located in the Caribbean between Cuba and the Turks and Caicos island chain. Home to the prison that once held Bane. Themyscira A small hidden island in the Aegean Sea and home to the Amazons. Their interests are represented by Diana, aka Wonder Woman. Vlatava An Eastern European country that bordered the Soviet Union and Moldova, most of the ruling family was wiped out by the Spectre leaving two members left a child Perdita and Count Werner Vertigo as its last surviving members. The country was recently discovered to contain large deposits of rare earth minerals increasing Werner Vertigo's interests in claiming the crown for himself. Category:Theme Category:Earth-24